The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine turbine section, and more particularly to a variable area turbine in which alternate vanes rotate to modulate turbine throat area.
Typical turbine nozzles, such as high pressure and low pressure turbine nozzles, have fixed vane configurations and fixed turbine nozzle throat areas. Variable cycle engines are being developed to maximize performance and efficiency over subsonic and supersonic flight conditions. Some engines provide variability by mounting each vane on a radial spindle and collectively rotating each row of compressor vanes with an annular unison ring.